


The Tale of Doji Nanashi

by PuzzleRaven



Category: Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Screenplay/Script Format, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleRaven/pseuds/PuzzleRaven
Summary: ~ A Courtly Tale from the time of Hantei XXXIX ~Banned after the fall of the Hantei House, due to pressure from the Crane clan, the Tale was controversional even when written for its idealistic portrayal of the now-disgraced Scorpion Clan. Only fragments of the manuscript were recovered.





	The Tale of Doji Nanashi

The Tale of Doji Nanashi

~ A Courtly Tale from the time of Hantei XXXIX ~

_Banned after the fall of the Hantei House, due to pressure from the Crane clan, the Tale was controversional even when written for its idealistic portrayal of the now-disgraced Scorpion Clan. Only fragments of the manuscript were recovered.  
_

**CAST**

Shoshuro Kometsu             - Scorpion Emissary to the Lion

Matsu Enko                   - Matsu Daimyo

Matsu Kitao                   - Daughter and Heir

Doji Yuri                        - Crane Emissary to the Lion

A Doji Samarai-ko         - Crane Samurai-ko (Unknown)

Courtiers

**ACT ONE: THE GARDEN.**

  _[Enter CRANE SAMURAI-KO. Red Threads are tied to wrists and neck, indicating injuries.]_

 Samurai-ko:      

                        With nowhere to turn,

                        I cannot escape my doubts

                        When I should have none

                                    Bound by oath I could not act

                                    Merely hear the traitor's vow

 

                        To do my duty

                        Is to betray my duty

                        The trap closes tight

                                    Let none know what I witnessed

                                    Let my blade, my honour clean.

 

_[falls on sword]_

_[Enter SHOSHURO KOMETSU]_

 Shoshuro Kometsu:

                        As an unliked guest

                        Seeking refuge from insult

                        I heard a maiden's voice

                                    I sought the speaker for words,

                                    Heard those I wished I had not.

 

                        A Crane maiden dead,

                        And I the one to find her,

                        Such luck, Scorpion;

                                    To be blamed for Clan, not guilt

                                    Only Honour as my guard

  _[approaches body]_

                       Truly fair, so young,

                        Doji mon, Crane robes, and blade

                        Yet I know her not.

_[Noises from offstage. He looks up.]_

Mistaken accusations

From the Matsu, mine to meet

_[Enter MATSU KITAO, MATSU ENKO, and courtiers.]_

                        My Lady Matsu,

                        I am surprised; in your grove

                        To find a Crane dead.

                                    The rite perhaps Seppuku

                                    And yet no second near

 

Matsu Enko:

                        Still your poison breath

                        An unknown Crane in these walls

                        Is not your concern,

_[rounds on him]_

                                    Unless you caught her spying,

                                    When death was her kindest fate.

 

Shoshuro Kometsu:

                        I know not her name

                        And laid no hand upon her

                        I caused not her death

_[aside]_

                                    So sure you do not know her

                                    When you saw not mon or face?

 

Matsu Kitao:

                        Even as a guest

                        Poison from a Scorpion

                        Is no great surprise

                                    Did any here know her

                                    Or did the Doji trespass?

 

Matsu Enko:

                        Since no one will speak,

                        Let the eta take the corpse

                        And let it be burned

                                    No honour in her dying

                                    Let there be none for her dead

 

                        A suicide

                        We know not her family

                        Lay her with heimin

                                    And be honoured Scorpion

                                    Know you are a welcome guest

_[All offstage: KOMETSU lingers alone]_

Shoshuro Kometsu:

                        I did not kill her,

                        Though I shall not be believed

                        And named Lion-Friend

                                    For a deed I did not do

                                    And a life she took herself

 

                        Wearing Doji robes

                        To spy within Matsu lands

                        Is a fool's action

                                    She was a Samurai-ko

                                    And the Crane are no such fools

 

                        A grave mystery

                        Which, although most intriguing,

                        Brings its own peril.

                                    Only a fool would seek truth

                                    Perhaps I am that fool.

_[offstage]_


End file.
